Amigos de Verano
by rquiroga
Summary: my amad0 BFF! Fanfic Contest!. Se conocían desde la cuna, pero se separan a los 7 años. Solo se ven los veranos. Bella lo ama, pero sus caminos nunca se cruzan,siempre seran buenos amigos...o tal vez la historia pueda cambiar.Mal resumen,preciosa histori
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: (Amigos de Verano **

**Autor/res.: Rquiroga **

**Número de Palabras.: 5.301**

**link del perfil:** .net/u/2307953/rquiroga

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Los personajes no son míos son de S.M, pero la historia sí. Para todos los públicos.**

Amigos de Verano

Otra vez es verano, y voy camino a Forks a ver a mi padre. Desde que se separaron mis padres, hace 10 años, todos los veranos viajo desde Phoenix a visitarle durante el mes de agosto. No me gusta para nada ir, bueno a medias… Odio que este todo el día lloviendo, o nublado. Hasta en verano, los días son grises, y no es por nada cuando tiene el titulo de localidad más lluviosa del estado.

Pero por otro lado, me encanta visitarle. No solo porque le veo, sino porque también veo a mis mejores amigos. Esos a los cuales echo de menos durante todo el curso escolar. Conozco a los Cullen y a los Masen, desde que tengo pañales. Antes de marcharnos mi madre y yo, ya estaba en la guardería con la benjamín de los Cullen, más conocida como la hiperactiva Mary Alice Cullen y al dulce, enigmático, travieso y guapo.. Edward Anthony Masen. Hasta los 7 años fuimos inseparables. Después del colegio jugábamos siempre en el parque, mientras nuestras madres charlaban tranquilamente en un banco. Los fines de semana, habitualmente la pasábamos juntos en alguna de las tres casas, aunque solían ser muchas más veces en la casa de los Cullen que en otras.

De hecho, el hermano de Alice que nos sacaba tan solo 2 años. Era como el hermano mayor tanto de Edward como mío. Alice era tan bondadosa, que compartía hasta Emmett. Su relación era como la de todos los hermanos, siempre discutiendo o haciendo rabiar uno al otro. Pero sobre todo se amaban muchísimo. Y Con nosotros era más o menos igual. Si alguna vez te hacías daño jugando o estabas triste... Emmett venía a ti corriendo y te estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Pero era a Edward al que más le hacía rabiar, siempre que podía lo llamaba Eddy. O le preguntaba por todas las niñas del cole. Si, Edward tenía infinidad de admiradoras en el colegio, y eso que tan solo contaba con 7 años.

Pero a mí eso no me importaba mucho, ya que él siempre estaba conmigo. Muchas veces, dejaba de jugar con otros niños simplemente para columpiarse conmigo. Eso era agradable, ni siquiera hablábamos, pero se sentía bien. Yo al menos era feliz, puesto que Edward me gustaba mucho. Alice se ría de mi cara colorada, ya que siempre que estaba cerca de él, permanecía así… ¡roja como un tomate!

Ahhh! Cosas de niños!. Pero con el paso de los años, fue igual y creo que a día de hoy eso no ha cambiado. Sigue gustándome mucho mi mejor amigo.

Cuando mi madre me dijo que nos marchábamos, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Veía como mi vida se iba por el desagüe del baño. Mi casa, mi cole, mis amigos, y Edward… todo tenía que dejarlo atrás e irme con mi madre. Prometimos escribirnos y llamarnos, y así lo hice de muy seguido con Alice. Pero con él era distinto, no me salían las palabras en la distancia. Pero cuando nos volvíamos a ver en los veranos, toda aquella tristeza por la separación y todo el distanciamiento que teníamos… desaparecían con mirarnos a los ojos.

Aún recuerdo el verano en el que teníamos 12 años. Alice, me había contado por carta que apenas veía a Edward, que estaba muy cambiado. Ya no era el chico travieso y alegre, sino que era taciturno y solitario. Varias veces intentó hablar con él, pero siempre se negaba en rotundo hablar con nadie. Alice y yo sospechábamos que era debido a la separación de sus padres. Nadie mejor que yo le comprendía, y tenía unas ganas locas de volver a Forks, para abrazarle y decirle que le comprendía y que siempre estaría con él.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto Alice y su padre me esperaban para recogerme, ya que mi padre había tenido que cubrir una emergencia en el pueblo contiguo. Eso era lo malo del ser el jefe de policía, pero estaba encantada de que mi amiga fuera la encargada de recibirme en aquel sombrío lugar.

Después de dejar mis maletas en mi casa, me llevaron a la mansión Cullen.

-Alice! ¿Te importa que visite a Edward ahora?

-No ve… estoy segura que tú conseguirás más que nadie…

Sin dudar más, crucé el pequeño tramo de bosque que había entre las dos casas y llegue hasta la mansión Masen. Estaba más triste y desatendida de lo que la recordaba, pero el árbol que llegaba a su ventana, seguía en pie. Tome unas cuantas piedras y subí por el viejo tronco. Ya no era tan rápida como cuando tenía 7 años y además era mucho más torpe. Pero él era más importante que cualquier cosa. Poco me importaba caerme y romperme un pie. Me acomode lo mejor que pude en la rama, y comencé a tirar los guijarros a su ventana uno a uno.

-Toc… toc…. Toc… AHHHHHHH… Maldita sea!- Upss le di en la cabeza- ¿Pero quién demonios?

-A si recibes a tu mejor amiga

-¡BELLS! ¿Dónde estás?

-En el árbol… ¿Dónde sino?

-¿Pero qué haces? Estás loca… anda entra que te puedes romper algo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre subirte ahí con lo torpe que te has vuelto?

-Ehhhh… donde quedo eso de…: ¡Que alegría! ¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¡Ohhhh te extrañe!

Entre en la habitación mientras seguía protestando, me sacudí las hojas que se habían quedado en mi pelo, y entonces me di cuenta que me estaba sonriendo. Pero su mirada estaba triste. Sin previo aviso, corrió abrazarme..

-Ohh Bells….¡Claro que te extrañe! Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo… pero

-Pero lo tuyo no es ni el teléfono ni las cartas… ya se Ed. Tranquilo que lo entiendo… ¿pero me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa? Alice está muy preocupada, y veo en tus ojos mucha tristeza.

Sin soltarme de su abrazo, comenzó a llorar en mi hombro. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba de los sollozos y los dos caímos de rodillas al suelo. Le deje llorar, posiblemente no lo habría hecho hasta entonces, Edward no dejaba salir su emociones fácilmente. En eso nos parecíamos muchísimo. Le acaricie la espalda y ese pelo broncíneo del que estaba enamorada, y le deje vaciar en mí sus miedos, y sus angustias.

Tras una hora aproximadamente, se fue recuperando. Levantó su cabeza de mi hombro, el cual estaba ahora empapado por sus lagrimas, y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-¡Gracias!

-¡tonto!... de seguro que has sido capaz de aguantar a llorar hasta que llegara yo.. ¿Cierto?- El afirmó con la cabeza.- Bueno.. Pues ya estoy aquí, y soy toda tuya. ¿Quieres hablar?

-Si… pero no aquí. Ven mi padre me ha regalado una moto de pequeña cilindrada. Podemos ir con ella algún lugar.

-Me parece fantástico.

Le sonreí y él me tomó de la mano, conduciéndome por la casa hasta el garaje. Cuando entramos en él, había una pequeña moto, blanca, verde y azul. Era muy bonita, además podría dejar de usar su vieja Scooter. En Forks todos los chavales tenían motos o bicicletas hasta que podían sacarse la licencia de coche. Si no tenias algunas de estas cosas, olvídate de moverte en el pueblo… Tomamos dos cascos y marchamos.

Debo que reconocer que ir con él en moto, era lo mejor que me había pasado. A parte de la libertad que se sentía, lo tenía abrazado a su cintura. El aire me devolvía su fragancia. Tenía 12 años y era el chico más guapo del mundo, al menos de mío.

Al llegar a un camino de tierra despejado de árboles, Edward se adentró en él hasta que llegamos a un hermoso prado. Apagó el motor y me ayudo a bajar.

-¿Si quieres algún día te puedo enseñar a llevarla?

-Ohh… eso me encantaría… pero creo que me gusta más ir detrás…

-¿Miedo?

-No… pero tengo un amigo que se pondría histérico cada cinco segundo. Y al final me haría bájame de la moto después de una discursión.

-Si, puede que tengas razón… lo pasaría muy mal.

-Si… pero gracias por el ofrecimiento…

-Te he echado de menos, necesitaba verte

-Y yo a ti. ¿Quieres contarme algo?

-No sé por dónde empezar, todo esto ha sido muy extraño y vergonzoso. Además de que me encuentro en medio de una guerra. No sé qué hacer, ni que no hacer.

-¿Tan mala ha sido la separación?

-Peor, Bella. Ha habido infidelidades, amenazas, peleas… y yo en medio. Mi padre me regaló esta moto, aunque creo que lo que intentaba era comprar mi cariño y mi perdón. Mi madre me regaló con un viaje, por los mismos motivos… y así es constantemente. Me siento como si cada uno de ellos tirara de un brazo, y no se dan cuenta del daño que me hacen. Si complazco a uno, el otro se enfada y le grita e viceversa. Discuten hasta por un tenedor. No puedo más. No sé qué hacer ni dónde ir. Me siento solo

-pero sabes que no estás solo ¿Verdad?

-No… ahora que tú has llegado, ya no estoy solo… pero temo a que acabe el verano.

No dije nada más. Lo abrace queriendo trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por él. La amistad, la comprensión, consuelo, compañía y sobretodo amor. Esa tarde estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero increíblemente fui yo la que no lo permitió. No quería que nuestro primer beso si es que lo hubiera habido, fuera así. No lo sentirá como un beso de amor, sino como de consuelo y agradecimiento. Además que me sentía mal aprovechándome de su mal estar.

Ese verano pasamos todas las tardes juntos, dormía en mi casa cuando sus padre llegaba de visita y discutía con su madre. Lloramos juntos más de un día en ese mismo prado. Si antes éramos buenos amigos, ese verano esos lazos se unieron mucho más. Pero todo llega a su fin, y tristemente tuve que volver a mi casa. Dejando con él un pedacito de corazón.

Al llegar a Phoenix, todas las tardes esperaba encontrarme alguna noticia de él. Pero nunca escribió ni yo lo hice tampoco. El curso paso y el verano de nuevo se aproximo y me encontraba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo. Pero al llegar, mi pequeño corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Edward se había medio recuperado, sus padres habían estabilizado algo más su relación y un juez dictaminó la sentencia que ambos tuvieron que acatar. Por lo que él quedo más libre de las presiones. Además el encontró consuelo en los brazos de una linda muchacha.

Cuando llegue él me la presentó emocionado de que al fin nos conoceríamos. Intente ser una buena amiga y oculte los trocitos rotos de mi corazón en un baúl, dejando al descubierto una bonita sonrisa falsa. Fui amigable y cariñosa con ella. Si él era feliz, no necesitaba nada más. Pero a ella no le agrade en absoluto, me miraba con miedo… o al menos eso creía.

-Bella… Tanya solo te tiene celos.- Me decía Alice en una de nuestras tardes, ella era la única que sabia mi sufrimiento

-¡tonterías Ali! Como me va a tener celos si ella es preciosa. Es alta, rubia con unos bonitos rizos, un bonito cuerpo y sobre todo lo tiene a él.

-Si… pero él no deja de hablar de ti, y cuando te ve le cambia completamente la cara. Además, Tanya no deja que se relacione con nadie, ni siquiera con mi hermano Emmett. Y por lo que les oí la otra tarde, cuando ella empezaba a quejarse de la atención que te prestaba, él la cerro la boca diciendo que eras su mejor amiga, y que solamente estarías cuatro semanas, las cuales no quería perderse de estar contigo.

-Eso dice mucho del cariño que me tiene.. aunque sea como amigo

-Yo sigo pensando que es algo más… ¿Por qué no le dejaste que te besara?

-Alice! Ya te lo he dicho… no era el momento.. Él estaba derrumbado y perdido… no quieres aprovechar.

-¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?

-Nunca Alice… prefiero tenerlo como amigo, a que se aleje de mí por no corresponderme.

Pero Alice no dejo el tema ahí. Los días pasaron y con ellos las semanas. Y las tardes que nos veíamos, mi corazón se rompía más y más. Ella siempre estaba sobre él, no le dejaba solo ni un segundo. Ni puede hablar con él a solas. Ese año, la que se sintió sola fui yo. Pero al menos él, era feliz o eso creía.

Después de ese verano, yo misma me prometí olvidarle y darme una oportunidad de conocer a alguien. Acaba de cumplir 14 años, y mi padre nos visitó en las navidades como era costumbre, pero esa vez, vino acompañado por el hijo de su amigo Billy Black. Jacob tenía un año menos que yo, pero era bastante maduro para su edad. Su padre acababa de tener un accidente que lo dejaría en silla de ruedas, y Charlie, mi padre, por no dejarle solo en la Push ya que su padre lo habían trasladado a Seattle, decidió traérselo con él. En seguida congeniamos y en las dos semanas que pasaron con nosotras y el novio de mi madre. Él y yo llegamos a algo más.

Hubiera deseado que mi primer beso fuera de Edward, pero como esos ya tenían dueña, y yo decidí darle una oportunidad a Jake. Cuando se marcharon, mantuvimos el contacto y la relación a distancia. Era cómodo en cierto modo, pues la distancia me protegía de mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero odiaba jugar con él. Le apreciaba, y a medida que hablábamos por teléfono, lo quería más por la sencillez que poseía.

Alice estaba feliz por mí, y por ella, puesto que había empezado a salir con el hermano de su cuñada. Bueno, eso era un poco raro… no sabían con exactitud quien de los dos Cullen había empezado su relación primero con los Hale, el caso era que Emmett estaba saliendo con Rose, que era de nuestra edad, y Alice con Jasper que era un año mayor que nostras, uno menor que su cuñado. No volvió a mencionarme a Edward. Yo misma le pedí que no lo hiciera, quería darle una oportunidad a Jake, y saber de él… no me dejaba olvidarlo.

El verano llegó más pronto de lo deseado, y volvía a tener esa ansiedad. Pero esta vez era diferente. Cuando aterrice, mi padre y mi novio me esperaban. Se notaba lo mucho que le agradaba a Charlie la idea de que mi novio, fuera el hijo de su mejor amigo. Como era la costumbre, nos reunimos todos en nuestro parque de siempre. Este año había la salvedad de las nuevas presentaciones.

Jake, encajó enseguida con Emmett y Jasper, al igual que con Alice. Por mi parte, Rose y Jasper me resultaron de lo más agradable, y enseguida creamos lazos. Pero por alguna extraña razón que se me escapaba a todo razonamiento, Edward y Jake se odiaron desde el primer segundo. Además que Tanya, seguía sin querer relacionarse con el grupo. Para mi alegría, aunque este mal decirlo, Rose era espectacular y Tanya no le llegaba ni a la suela del tacón. Y parecía que la belleza de mi nueva amiga, no le agradaba en absoluto, pues estuvo soltando comentarios de muy mal gusto.

Edward la ignoraba cada vez que decía algo sobre Alice o Rose, pero cuando me llegó el turno de su lengua viperina. Tanto él como Jake la reprendieron defendiéndome. Lo que causó que entre ellos, se miraran de una manera desafiante. Yo estaba convencida de que Ed, me había defendido por ser su mejor amiga. Pero Jake no lo veía del mismo modo.

-Vamos Jake… no te pongas celoso… entre Edward y yo nunca ha habido nada, somos buenos amigos. Solo por eso me defendió.

-No Bells, él no te mira como un amigo…

-Si me mirara de esa forma ¿No crees que hubiéramos estado juntos antes? Sin embargo él está con Tanya y ya van dos años, y yo estoy contigo.

Pero esa explicación le relajó algo pero no del todo. Durante todo el verano, fue más o menos lo mismo, Jake y Edward se miraban mal y saltaban a la primera de cambio. Muchas tardes, Tanya no aparecía, lo cual agradecíamos todos. E incluso diría que el propio Edward se alegraba de la ausencia de su novia. A diferencia del año anterior, Edward y yo conseguimos escaparnos una vez a nuestro prado, y hablar sobre los cambios que ambos habíamos sufrido.

Jasper y él eran muy buenos amigos, y esa tarde él se presentó en nuestro prado con unas botellas de cervezas.

-ehhh chicos! Os pille!

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?'- Le preguntó Edward

-¡perdona tío! Pasé por tu casa y tu madre me dijo que no estabas, me imagine que vendrías aquí, lo que no imaginaba es que estarías con Bella… Si queréis os dejos solos

-No Jazz, tranquilo… tú no molestas.- y lo decía en serio, él y yo habíamos hablado unas cuantas veces y conectaba también como con Edward.- ¿Qué traes?

-Bueno… te ruego que no digas nada… pues esto es ilegal… pero en los momentos de bajón, Ed y yo nos bebemos unas cervezas aquí… y como pensé que sería uno de esos días… traje cuatro.

-Edward! ¿Qué es eso de momentos de bajón? ¿Sigues con… ya sabes...? – no sabía cuánto sabía Jasper de su vida, por lo que no quise hacer la pregunta completa, pero él me entendió

-No Bells, tranquila. Gracias a Dios las cosas se han normalizado… es que a veces, Tanya me supera… y… suelo venir aquí. Ya sabes que este sitio me trae buenos recuerdos, me hace sentirte cerca… y eso me calma bastante

Mi corazón dio un brinco, no sé si por saber que él y Tanya tenían problemas, o porque él iba a nuestro prado para recordarme. Sea como fuere, levante la mano y le acaricie la mejilla.

-Chicos… por qué no vamos al viejo caserón…- nos invitó Jasper

Y dicho y hecho, nos subimos a las motos, que con los años habían mejorado bastante y pusimos rumbo al viejo caserón. Tuvimos que escalar un pequeño murete, y gracias a dios que estaba acompañada de dos chicos… sino hubiera sido inútil. Una vez entramos en el jardín de la casa, notamos que la piscina estaba medianamente limpia e iluminada. Pero no había rastros de que hubiera visitantes.

Nos sentamos en un lateral de la piscina y compartimos las cervezas. Era la primera vez que tomaba, y el alcohol me estaba afectando. No reímos bastante contando las anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, y Jasper nos animaba a que le contáramos más.

-Bells, te acuerdas cuando le derramaste el batido de fresa a Alice por la cabeza… Dios casi te mata. No te había visto correr tanto en toda mi vida.

-Serassss….Esa no te la perdono…. Tú me diste en el codo apropósito y yo pague las consecuencias…- le conteste golpeándole juguetonamente.

Eso tonto e infantil gesto, desencadeno en una lucha a cosquillas. Rodamos por la hierba, mientras reímos. Jasper me animaba a que siguiera y que le venciera, pero yo no era capaz ni de voltearle para quedar encima de él. Por lo que me estaba retorciendo bajo sus piernas, muerta de risa. En un descuido, conseguí mi propósito de girarle, con la mala suerte que caímos los dos juntos a la piscina.

No sé cómo paso exactamente, pero cuando conseguimos salir a la superficie, él me tenía agarrada a la cintura. Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy próximos, y nuestras miradas enlazadas. Sin querer parpadear para no perderme ni una de las chispas, que salían de sus hermosas esmeraldas. Poco a poco se fue aproximando, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante, al igual que él suyo. Fue como si el beso accionara algún resorte, y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Lo que empezó suavemente, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en más apasionado, más demandante. Su lengua exploraba cada recoveco de mi boca, al igual que la mía en la suya. Sus manos se afianzaban en mi espada y en mi cintura. Las mías, en su mojado pelo y sus hombros. Pero nuestros cuerpos necesitaron oxigeno, lo cual nos hizo separarnos jadeantes.

-Salgamos del agua… o sino enfermaremos.- Salió el primero y me ayudo a seguirle.

-Ed.. ¿Y Jasper?

Miramos por todos los lados, pero nuestro amigo había desaparecido. Algo violentos por lo sucedido, no comentamos nada y ni siquiera fuimos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos. Gracias a que llevábamos las cazadoras de las motos, pudimos quitarnos las camisetas mojadas. Pero los Jeans, era otra cuestión más difícil. En un silencio algo incomodo, Edward me llevo hasta mi casa. Cuando baje, me agarró del brazo antes de que me fuera.

-Bella… No te voy a pedir perdón por qué no lo siento. Pero no me gustaría que ese beso cambiara algo entre nosotros.

-Tranquilo Edward… nada cambiara… te lo prometo.

Pero algo se volvió a romper dentro de mí. Como él me había dicho, no se arrepentía del beso, pero no quería que me ilusionara. Él no me correspondía. Aunque me costó volver a camuflar mi dolor, y más en presencia de mi novio, no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez ese beso.

El verano terminó sin más incidentes. Pero algo entre nosotros había cambiado, por mucho que los dos intentamos que no fuera así, ese beso marcó un antes y un después.

Antes de marcharme, rompí con Jacob. No me sentía con fuerzas para mantener una relación, a sabiendas de que seguía enamorada de Edward. Él pareció comprenderme, o por lo menos no me dijo nada.

Ese año, fue peor que el anterior. No conseguía levantar cabeza, tanto me había afectado que decidí no ir ese verano a Forks. Sabía que seguía con ella, y no lo soportaba más. Mis amigos se escaparon una semana para verme, y agradecí que durante su estancia no me hablaran de él. Los únicos que sabían lo ocurrido, eran obviamente Jasper y Alice. Preferí no decirle nada a Emmett, pues él era tan protector conmigo, que me dio miedo que le dijera o hiciera algo.

Mis 16 pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Después de que mis amigos se marcharan. Como era la costumbre, el 13 de Septiembre, fecha de mi 17 cumpleaños, todos me llamaron para felicitarme. Él estaba junto con ellos, y después de que todos me felicitaran, el acaparó la conversación.

-Bella ¿Por qué no has venido este año?

-Lo siento Ed, pero quería trabajar algo para poder ahorrar.

-¿Estas segura de que es esa la razón?

-¡claro! ¿Cuál sino iba a ser?- no podía decirle la verdad, y rezaba para que él se creyera mis mentiras.

-No se… tenía miedo que no quisieras verme

-No digas tonterías Ed. Además, tu también pudiste venir con los chicos ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero si dejaba la pelota en su tejado, me libraría de su preguntas.

-Si, tienes razón.. pude ir… pero tenía miedo de tu reacción- No sé si eran imaginaciones mías, pero note tristeza en su voz.

-Ed! Eres mi mejor amigo… y eso no cambiara nunca.

-Gracias Bells, Te quiero

-Yo también Edward.- Pero más que como a un amigo, cosa que no le diría nunca.

Después de esa extraña conversación el día de mi cumpleaños, sorprendentemente le siguieron unas cuantas. También algún que otro e-mail, he incluso llegamos a chatear. Al principio me dio mucho miedo, lo que eso ocasionaría a mi ya roto corazón. Pero no podía negar que la felicidad me embargaba cuando recibía noticias suyas.

Alice me animó a que me declara, ella tenía el presentimiento de que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero me daba un miedo atroz a ser rechazada. Él mismo me confirmó su ruptura con Tanya. Pero él podía elegir a cualquier chica. ¿Por qué me aceptaría a mi? No, era imposible. Pero tanto Jasper, como Emmett y Rose, los cuales ya se enteraron de todo, y Alice me convencieron hacerlo.

Así que aquí estoy, esperando que la cinta escupa mi estúpida maleta, y con unos nervios que me destrozan el estomago.

-Bells!.- _no puede ser.. ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

-Edward! ¿Qué bueno verte? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio… he venido a recogerte. ¿No pensarías irte en taxi, no?

-no!...-_eso sería estúpido, considerando la hora de trayecto_.- solo que me esperaba a mi padre o a Alice.

-Bueno… ellos querían, pero les obligue a que me dejaran hacerlo..

-¿por qué?- _Este chico me tiene confundida, y si sigue mirándome así…me veo con el culo en el suelo._

-porque necesitaba hablar contigo…

-¿pero tienes todo un mes? ¿A qué tanta prisa?

-A que he perdido 5 estúpidos años, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un solo día más…

-Ed.. de verdad que no te entiendo…

-Te amo Bella… desde que tengo uso de razón… y siempre he tenido el estúpido miedo de que me rechazarías, y se rompería nuestra amistad. Porque tengo miedo de que venga otro y te aparte de mi lado. Porque he intentado olvidarte y rehacer mi vida, y lo único que he consigo es amarte más. Porque desde que te bese, no he dejado de soñar con ese beso y en tenerte en mis brazos. Porque no quiero pasar ni un minuto alejado de ti. Por todo eso he venido a recogerte. Te amo Bella y te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo

-Edward… yo…también te amo.

-¿me permites estar junto a ti el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Si… y hasta la eternidad también.

-Es una promesa

-Es un compromiso

EdwardPov

Hace un año que me declare en el aeropuerto, y desde entonces nunca había sido tan feliz. Sus padres apoyaron nuestra relación y sorprendentemente la dejaron trasladarse a Forks. De ese modo, no solo pasaría una temporada con su padre hasta que nos fuéramos a la universidad, sino que estaríamos juntos. Aunque éramos muy jóvenes, después de ese día, le regale un anillo asegurando nuestro compromiso.

Se matriculó en el instituto, con lo que toda la pandilla pudimos pasar el año juntos. Cambiando un poco la costumbre, este año nos íbamos ella y yo a ver a su madre y a Phoenix. Así asistiríamos a su boda, Bella estaba emocionada por ella, ya que le preocupaba haberla dejado sola. Ella decía que su padre, era independiente y no necesitaba de nadie, pero su madre era como una niña la cual necesitaba atención. Después de la boda, ella y yo tendríamos una semana para estar a solas en su casa. Y lo estaba deseando, puesto que ella me llevaba presionando para que hiciéramos el amor, y pensaba que en esa semana, era la mejor ocasión. Además de que la pediría matrimonio.

Me acuerdo las discusiones con Tanya respecto a eso. Aunque éramos muy jóvenes, ella tenía la estúpida idea de que así podría retenerme. Pero yo solo pensaba y soñaba que mi primera chica fuera Bella.

Las semanas pasaron volando y con ella la boda de su madre. Al fin llegaba el momento. Prepare todo tal y como me indicó nuestra amiga Alice que lo hiciera y la sorprendí. Después de la cena en casa, con velas y música romántica de fondo. Hinque la rodilla al suelo y le tendí una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

-Bella. Sabes cuánto significas para mí, sabes lo mucho que te amo y te respeto. Sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero tanto tu padre como tu madre, apoyan mi decisión. Este año nos vamos a la universidad, y me gustaría que fueras siendo la . Isabella Marie Swan ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Se lanzó de la silla a mi cuello, cayendo los dos al suelo. Entre risas, ajuste el anillo a su dedo anular, y la bese. Algo dentro de mi se desató, todo el deseo que había estado conteniendo, se liberó en un segundo. Mis manos la acariciaban avariciosamente. Mi boca buscaba la suya desesperadamente. Cuando necesitamos aire, me separe de sus cálidos labios, en busca de su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Sentía como se estremecía con mis caricias, y yo notaba como el calor crecía en mi.

Notaba como sus manos, soltaban uno a uno y lentamente los botones de mi camisa. Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, nos incorporamos levemente del suelo, para que ella me quitara la camisa. Yo subí su vestido mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Lo fui arrastrando por su cintura, y llegando al pecho me entretuve acariciándolos levemente. Después continué arrastrando el vestido por sus brazos, hasta que salió por la cabeza y lo arroje al otro lado del salón.

-Bella, Estas segura de que quieres continuar

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo.

-¿Sabes que serás mía para siempre?

-Tuya por toda la eternidad

Esa noche fue la más mágica, completa, excitante, extenuante, divertida, apasionada que he vivido jamás. Y todo gracias a mi preciosa niña, de la que estaba enamorado desde los 5 años. Qué verdad es el dicho "El tiempo pone todo en su lugar" y el mío es junto a Bella.

6 años después…

-Mary… entra en casa! Ya es hora de cenar.

-Mamá… ¿Puede quedarse Ethan?

-¡claro amor! ya aviso a Alice de que se queda esta noche aquí.

No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, veo a mi hermosa Bella hablar con mi princesa, y me alegró de las vueltas que nos dio la vida. Poco después de casarnos. Bella quedo embarazada. Mary tiene ahora 5 años y Ethan es su mejor amigo. Este es el hijo de nuestra amiga Alice, la cual se casó al poco de nacer su hijo. Ambas vivieron el embarazo juntas y ambas parejas bromeábamos con que nuestros hijos repetirían nuestra historia. Y hoy por hoy, esa pequeña duende no se ha equivocado, pues reconozco la mirada de adoración que tiene su hijo, cuando esta con mi pequeña Mary.

-Otra vez pensando amor.

-Si cielo… Tu crees que ellos…

-Puede ser… Mary no deja de hablar de él.

-Bella, me da miedo que nuestra hija sufra lo mismo que nosotros.

-No lo hará… lo primero de todo es porque tú y yo no nos separaremos jamás. Y lo segundo… porque nuestros hijos aprenden de los errores de los padres…

- sabes que te amo

-No tanto como yo a ti

17 años después

-Mary, estas preciosa hija

-Gracias Papa.

-Es la hora… debemos bajar

-papa ¿Estabas tan nervioso el día de tu boda con mama?

-Si hija, aunque siempre fue el amor de mi vida. Ese día me atormentaron todo los miedos posibles. Estaba de los nervios. Tu tio Emmett, tuvo que darme un trago para poder tranquilizarme.

-¿Y mama?

-Eso fue pero, ella además de los nervios tuvo que sufrir a Alice y a Rose… en el fondo estaba deseando salir de la habitación y correr por los pasillos, para que yo la defendiera de ellas.

-Si, Alice es tremenda

-Ella te adora.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos hijas… debemos bajar

Baje las escaleras acompañado de la novia más hermosa, no sabría decir si tanto o más que su madre. Yo estaba feliz, pero por otro lado me sentía muy triste. Mi preciosa niña se casaba, y se aljaba de mi.

-Ethan! – dije entregándole la mano de mi hija.- Te entrego a mi más preciado tesoro. Cuidala y protégela

Baje del altar y me situé junto a mi esposa y mis dos hijos.

-Respira cariño… ella es feliz

-Lo sé…Bella!

-¿Pensando otra vez?

-Si… Al final se repitió la historia…

-Pero ellos no cometieron nuestros errores.

-No… él la escribió durante el invierno

-y ella le confesó lo que sentía…

-Un amor de Verano

-Como el nuestro amor… el amor de su vida

FIN

**Solo quería dar las gracias por todos las alertas que están dejando en esta historia. si realmente les gusto, las avisare para que puedan votar por ella, en cuanto se habrán las votaciones. El concurso finaliza el 30 de junio. Esta es la direccion:**

.net/u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest

**También os invito a leer el otro fic con el que participo " un e-mail para Jasper". (buscar en mi perfil)**

**Espero con ganas sus Rw con sus opiniones... **

**abrazos estilo Emmett **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo

Bueno, la hora de la vedad a llegado y ya están abiertas las votaciones para Mi amado BFF contest.

Aquí les dejo la dirección del perfil donde encontraran la Poll.

http : / www. fanfiction . net /u/ 2353736/

Espero les gustara la historia y voten por ella… sino… gracias por leerla de todas formas

Besos y abrazos


End file.
